custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraahkan
The Kanohi Kraahkan was the only Great Mask of Shadows in the Matoran Universe. History A mask of incredible power, the Kanohi Kraahkan was crafted from Protosteel in Artakha. It was then worn by Makuta Teridax for the next 100,001 years. During the Conflict of Takanuva and Teridax, when Teridax and Takanuva merged to form Takutanuva, their masks also merged into the Mask of Light and Shadow. However, Takutanuva and his mask soon split apart. When the Piraka went to the Great Barrier to raid Teridax's lair, Reidak tried to steal the mask. However, it blasted him with Shadow bolts when he picked it up, so he threw it into the Silver Sea. The Mask of Shadows was later retrieved by Makuta Icarax, who began to wear it. Eventually, Teridax expressed interest in retrieving the Kraahkan at some point, but before he could do so, the Kraahkan was reduced to atoms and scattered across the entire Matoran Universe when Icarax was killed in mid-teleport in Karda Nui by Makuta Gorast and Vamprah. Teridax later formed the stars above Metru Nui into the shape of the Kanohi Kraahkan when he announced the success of his plan to the whole Matoran Universe. Recently, another Kanohi Kraahkan appeared in the Matoran Universe when an alternate Teridax crossed over to the main reality. He later returned to the Melding. Bayverse In the Bayverse, the mask was simply lost instead of being destroyed. When the Matoran Universe was destroyed, Teridax's spirit was attracted to it, much like Mata Nui's was to the Ignika. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, the Kanohi Kraahkan was taken from Teridax by the Toa Empire and put in the Archives as a trophy. It was warded, so that if anyone touched it, the Toa Empire would know. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In a reality where the Great Spirit Mata Nui remained dead, the main dimension's Takanuva knocked the Kanohi Kraahkan off the alternate timeline's Teridax during the Battle at the Light Barrier. An alternate Toa Tanma then destroyed the mask. The Melding Alternate Universe In a reality where the Brotherhood of Makuta never rebelled, Teridax wears a gold Mask of Shadows, but its power is not associated with evil. Powers The Kanohi Kraahkan allows its user to access Makuta-level range and strength of power over anger, fear, and Elemental Shadow. It also lets the user see moral darkness in others. The Mask of Shadows will automatically send out Shadow bolts to attack non-Makuta beings who touch it whenever it is not being worn. Even though the mask grants its user Shadow powers, it does not boost any pre-existing Elemental Shadow powers. Example Usage In Legacy of Evil, when Reidak picked up the Kanohi Kraahkan, it automatically blasted him with Shadow bolts until he released it. Bearers *Teridax - Current bearer (possessing the mask); formerly lost *Icarax - Formerly; now deceased *The Makuta Teridax of the Melding Alternate Universe - Current bearer (golden variant) Forms Category:Shadow Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta